


FT Angst Week!

by suckmymika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fairy Tail Angst Week, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/pseuds/suckmymika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My written prompts for this week full of angst!</p>
            </blockquote>





	FT Angst Week!

It was a nice sunny day at the Heartfilia Mansion, a little child could be heard running through the halls of the house. A child around the age of 7 with bright blonde hair comes busting into the room which belong to her father shouting, “Mommy Mommy!” The little one runs to her mother sitting in a chair by the desk and jumps in her lap.

“What is it Lucy?” Her mother asked. She looked like an exact replica of the child but as an older adult version. “I found this book in the library! Could we read it together?” The little one known as Lucy asked her mother with a bright smile apparent on her face.

“Yes we can dear after my meeting with your father.” She says picking up her daughter off her lap and putting her down on the floor. “Wait for me in the library ok?” Her mother says looking down at her and showing a genuine smile. “Ok mommy!” Lucy says running out of the room and back down the halls.

“Now back to business, Layla my love.” He says turning his attention to his wife. “Ah yes. It's on this date that I'm required to open the gate, with all my collected keys.” Layla says laying out all her celestial keys on his desk. “Layla do you realize the risks of opening that gate?” Jude asks his wife seriously.

“Yes I do, love. And I'm willing to take them.” She says with belief in her heart. “What if something goes wrong, our little Lucy won't have a mother anymore.” Jude says with a concerned tone.

“But she will still have her father! And plus we won't be able to live if we don't have those children’s help!” Layla stands up and dusts off her dress and starts heading to the door.

“Now I'm gonna go read with my lovely daughter and cherish our time together while it lasts.” She says closing the door and walking down the hall towards the library. Jude sits there looking at the celestial keys laid out on his desk.

“Layla, why do you insist on doing this?” He says in a low whisper to himself.  
Today is the day! Where one of the most powerful celestial mages will shine with this new opportunity she has been given.

The date is July 7, X777.

More over the weeks Layla has been practicing for this day instead of getting stronger like you usually do during training, Layla has gotten weaker and she doesn't know why, but it doesn't matter right now because she needs to gather all her remaining strength and help bring these children through the gate.

A week later after she successfully opened the gate and the children are now apart of this timeline, she has become bedridden with an illness. The illness was named “Magic Deficiency Disease” by a special doctor who looks after people who specifically use magic.

Her husband Jude was not shocked at all, he knew something would go wrong with her using all her magic at once to open the gate especially in her current fragile state.

He stayed by her bed all day to make sure she was doing okay and didn't need anything. When he wasn't at her bedside he was watching Lucy and keeping her distracted while a maid looked after Layla in his place.

Finally one night Lucy got through her father's affections and went into her parents bedroom, she was curious where her mother has been all this time because she used to play with her all the time.

“Mama?” Lucy says cracking open the door and peaking in. The little girl edges on and makes it to the bed where her ill mother laid in sleep. “Mama!” Lucy said getting up on the bed and shaking her. But no matter how many times she shaked her or called her name there was no response.

Lucy was beginning to get worried and ran out of the room and into her father's study to alert him. “Daddy! Mommy won't wake up no matter how hard I try!” She said with tears building up in her eyes. “It's okay honey she's just sleeping go back in your room and i’ll check on her, ok?”

Her father said ushering her out of the room.   
As soon as the door closed, he ran to his desk and picked up the phone and dialed the doctor and called up some of the staff to their bedroom.

He entered their bedroom and went up to Layla in the bed and looked at her and wondered if she really was just ‘sleeping’ like he said to reassure Lucy. The doctor came in the room followed by some of the staff behind him.

“Doctor I thought you said she would eventually recover!” Jude yelled but he didn't mean it, he was just worried about his wife.

“It seems that the illness progressed a lot faster than I assumed and it has taken a serious toll on her body and inside her body it's fighting for her to stay alive but it appears she losing.” The doctor said.

“How could you not see this happening to her!? You could’ve prevented this!” Jude yelled and stormed out of the room angry at the misdiagnosis made. Jude didn't notice because he was too angry but little Lucy has been standing there the whole time listening to everything the adults have been saying.

Those tears from earlier have came back full force and she started balling her eyes out right there in the doorframe. All the adults turned to the sound and some of them ran up to the little girl to comfort her.

One of the maids picked her up and was trying to get her to stop crying, but it was of no effect. We skip to the day of the funeral of the late Layla Heartfilia a beloved mother and wife. Everyone was wearing black and that confused Lucy, she looked around at everyone while being held in one of the maids arms.

Ever since Jude stormed out of the room that one day, he locked himself away in his study and distanced himself from Lucy because she reminded him too much of his now deceased wife.

When Jude did see Lucy every now and then he would only get really sad or really mad and that wouldn't change no matter how many times he tried to say it's just his daughter and not Layla.

After her mother died Lucy was raised mostly by the staff and her best friend Aquarius. She would grow into a beautiful young lady that would pursue her mother's love in Celestial Magic.

Jude forbidden her from using magic because he didn't want the same thing to happen to her as well, but Lucy wasn't aware of any of the things that happened in the past with her mother she just assumed he was being like because her mother used Celestial Magic too and it reminded him of her too much.

All through her childhood she's had to deal with her father's cold and strict attitude towards her and never mentioning her mother like it was the taboo topic in the house. He was constantly sending her out on dates with these rich boys her age because it would make his business deal go over more smoothly if marriage was involved with the two families.

Throughout her whole life Lucy has had nothing but loss of loved ones. At a very young age she lost her her mother and as a teenager she lost her father as well. During one of the battles in Tartarus she had to sacrifice her best friend, her partner in combat.

Her celestial spirit, Aquarius. But she had no time to waste because her friends were in trouble and she needed to save them even though it greatly pained her for the rest of her life.

She would never see her mother,father or Aquarius ever again. They were all gone and Lucy had to live with this for the rest of her life, feigning happiness around her guild members so they wouldn't worry or ask questions.

This was Lucy Heartfilia’s life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to you I'm good at angst! Look at my gruvia one! I was just off today but the next prompt will be better I promise! And a lot more angsty.


End file.
